youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Hog 2 in Shadow Style
Spider-Hog 2 is a 2004 American superhero film directed by Sam Raimi and written by Alvin Sargent from a story by Alfred Gough, Miles Millar, and Michael Chabon. Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria the Hedgehog, Amy Rose and Silver the Hedgehog reprise their roles as Shadow Parker/Spider-Hog, Maria Jane Watson, Amy Miller and Silver Osborn. Set two years after the events of Spider-Hog, the film focuses on Shadow Parker struggling to manage both his personal life and his duties as Spider-Hog and Dr. Knuckles Octavius who takes a turn for the diabolical following a failed experiment and his wife's death. Using his mechanical tentacles, Octavius is dubbed "Doctor Echidna" and threatens to endanger the lives of New Sonic City's residents. Spider-Hog must stop him from annihilating the city. Plot It started with Shadow Parker (Shadow) struggles from his crime-fighting as Spider-Hog with the demands of his normal life. Shadow was estranged from Maria Jane Watson (Maria) and his 2 best friends: Silver Osborn (Silver) and Amy Miller (Amy Rose). Silver, now head of Oscorp's research division, sponsors the research of the brilliant scientist Knuckles Octavius (Knuckles). Octavius, who dreams of perfecting fustion power, wears a harness of powerful robitic arms for an experiment in sustained fusion. It quickly becomes unstable. Octavius' wife, Rouge Octavius was killed, the neural inhibitor chip which prevents the arms from influencing his mind is destroyed and the arms are fused to his spine. After the accident, he was taken to a hospital, but the tentacles kill all the medical crew. The tentacles lead him to the resolution that he must complete his experiment. To finance his work, Octavius - now called Doctor Echidna or "Doc Ock" by the Daily Bugle robs a bank. During the party, Shadow learns that Maria Jane's engaged to J. Jonah Robotnik's son, Espio Jameson (Silver), gets into a fight with Silver over his "loyalty" to Spider-Hog and Amy told him why he wasn't there for his best friends and Maria Jane. Then, Shadow discovers that his powers prove unreliable due to his emotional breakdown, decides to abandon his alter ego and lived a normal life as Shadow Parker. The next morning, the garbage man brings Spider-Hog's discarded costume to sell at the Bugle. Robotnik takes credit for Spider-Hog's disappearance, but later that he was a hero. Meanwhile, at his aunt's house, Shadow tells his Aunt Cosmo that it was his fault for his Uncle Tails's death. At night, Dr. Echidna needs tritium for his reactor and go to Silver's place to get it. Then, Silver agrees to give Knuckles the tritium if he bringing Spider-Hog to him and tells him that Shadow is the key to finding him. Then, he told Ock not to harm Shadow. Meanwhile, Shadow saw the building was on fire ever though he's not Spider-Hog anymore, but he went in to save the little girl (Helen). The next day, Aunt Cosmo forgives Shadoe. When his nine-year-old neighbor, Simba Jackson (Young Simba) becomes aware of Spider-Hog's disappearance and the rising crime rate in New Sonic City, Shadow decides to fight his personal evils and become Spider-Hog again after the advice from his Aunt Cosmo that everybody need a hero. The next morning, Maria Jane and Amy invite Shadow at the coffie shop to talk about their future until they got interupted by Dr. Echidna. Then, Dr. Echidna told Shadow to find Spider-Hog and got Maria Jane and Amy as hostage. Determined to bring them back and realizing that his powers are restored, Shadow dons his costume again after stealing it from the Bugle while Robotnik continues to denounce Spider-Hog as a menace. Then, Spider-Hog meets and battles Ock where they fall onto a passing train. Then, Dr. Echidna increases the train's throttle to full, then disables the controls and jumps off. Then, Spider-Hog manages to stop the train before it can plunge over the end of the track. Then, the passengers see Shadow unmasked for the first time, realize that he's just a young man and promise never to tell anyone. Suddenly, Dr. Echidna returns, knocks Spider-Hog unconscious and delivers him to Silver. After Silver gave Dr. Echidna the tritium, Silver prepares to kill Spider-Hog until he discover that Spider-Hog is Shadow. Then, Shadow convinces Silver where is Dr. Echidna and makes his way to his waterfront laboratory. Spider-Hog attempts to rescue Maria Jane and Amy, but one of Ock's tentacles senses them and the boys fight once more. Then, Spider-Hog subdues Ock, reveals his identity to him and convinces him to let go of one's own ambitions for the benefit of the greater good. Then, Knuckles finally relents, commands his tentacles to obey him and decides to drown the fusion reactor into the Hudson River to prevent it. Then, Maria Jane and Amy finally learns about Spider-Hog's true identity and understands that as long as he's Spider-Hog, they can't be friends anymore. Then, Spider-Hog returns Maria Jane to Espio while Amy reunited with her grandmother and Spidey leaves. Meanwhile, Silver's visited by the ghost of his father (Dark Oak) in a hanging mirror, pleading him to avenge his death. Enraged, Silver shatters the mirror, revealing a secret room containing The Dark Goblin's equipment (which Shadow hid after his death), pondering what to do next. The next day, Maria Jane changes her mind to marry Espio and arrives at Shadow's apartment, admitting her true feelings for him. After the passionate kiss, a siren rang and Maria Jane encourages Shadow to respond as Spider-Hog. Then, Spider-Hog left to fight crime. Cast Super Shadow 9.jpg|Super Shadow as Spider-Hog|link=Super Shadow Shadow in Sonic X.jpg|Shadow as Shadow Parker|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Maria smiled 2.jpg|Maria as Maria Jane Watson|link=Maria the Hedgehog Cosmo smiled 3.jpg|Cosmo as Aunt Cosmo|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Knuckles smiled.jpg|Knuckles as Dr. Knuckles Octavius/Doc Ock|link=Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose 12.jpg|Amy as Amy Miller|link=Amy Rose Silver the Hedgehog 5.jpg|Silver as Silver Osborn|link=Silver the Hedgehog Espio smiled.jpg|Espio as Espio Jameson|link=Espio the Chameleon Young Simba.jpg|Young Simba as Simba Jackson|link=Simba Helen 3.jpg|Helen as the little girl|link=Helen Molly smiled.jpg|Molly as Molly Ditkovich|link=Molly Chuck Thorndyke.jpg|Chuck as Mr. Ditkovich|link=Chuck Thorndyke Sam Speed.jpg|Sam as Mr. Aziz|link=Sam Speed Professor Gerald Robotnik 2.jpg|Professor Robotnik as J. Jonah Robotnik|link=Professor Gerald Robotnik Cream the Rabbit 4.jpg|Cream as Cream Brant|link=Cream the Rabbit Rouge the Bat 2.jpg|Rouge as Rouge Octavius|link=Rouge the Bat Christopher Thorndyke.jpg|Chris as Chris Robertson|link=Christopher Thorndyke Vanilla smiled 2.jpg|Vanilla as Vanilla Miller, Amy's grandmother|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Category:Shadow Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies